


Family Fixes Failure

by PainInSilence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Amputee, Gay, Gay Spencer Reid, LGBT, LGBTQAP+, Leg Amputee, Mild Non-Descriptive Violence and Gore Warning, Military, Non-Emotional Character Deaths, OC children - Freeform, OC partner, Parent Spencer Reid, Protective Spencer Reid, Single Father, Single Father Spencer Reid, Single Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spoilers, Veteran Spencer Reid, Veterans, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Spencer Reid is a 28 year old Genius Veteran with a government job and 4 children.-•_•-•_•-•_•-I’m posting what I have so far because I’m super excited by what of the world I’ve created so far.Please DO NOT write this story without EXPLICIT permission.
Relationships: Single Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s), etc
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction Information

Based loosely on a real family

—

•Has the actually Long Hair ever since he left the military (i prefer him with it)

•Spencer is 28 young with 4 kids. Two by blood and two by circumstance.

•During his years in service he lost his left leg and now has a fully functioning prosthetic.

•He has his fellow veteran friend change his age to a few years older in the hopes he doesn’t get harassed at his new job.

•Having no mother or partner in the picture already adds to the issues that could come up.

•Spencer’s kids are all aware of his PTSD but are still allowed to be kids around him.

•He teaches them what triggers him and makes their bedrooms a place to be loud and yell all they want.

•Spencer was born and raised in Vegas so he knows how to make money fast

•His friends help him with home building meaning he and the kids are well off; Most his money can be spent on bills, food, and leisure.

•Everyone in the Reid household know important drills in case of emergencies and there’s multiple panic buttons in every room accessible from low and average height.

•His kids are okay if he ever needs to have his leg off or needs to be alone.

•Spencer is extensive in his research for good safe schools and babysitters for them.

•He never stops reading books, articles, and forums for how to be the best possible parent.

•Reid prefers not to bring notice to his military background so the only records that state it art legal and he generally prefers pants so many don’t know he’s physically disabled (though his leg kinda takes away many of the issues he used to deal with) and of course mental illness is ‘invisable’.


	2. Introduction Information ll

Spencer:

-Masc M

-Age 31 (28)

-Amputee, PTSD, Past Eating Disorder

-Brown Eyes

-Dark Brunette

-White American

-Tall Skinny

-Diana/William

-Veteran, BAU Profiler

-Favorite Color Purple

-Loves language learning and teaching

Aliyah:

-Andro F

-Age 7

-Balteusphobia

-1 Grey, 1 Blue Eye

-Black Hair

-Black Brazilian

-Short Skinny

-Michelle/Unknown

-Favorite Color Blue

-Loves food and wants to be a cooking teacher

Rae:

-Masc Nonbinary M

-Age 8

-Abandonment Issues, Social Anxiety

-Brown Eyes

-Black Hair

-Black Argentinian

-Short Chubby 

-Unknown

-Favorite Color Red

-Loves reading and performing

Hanna:

-Femme F

-Age 11

-Dyslexic

-Dark Green Eyes

-Black Hair

-Brown Palestinian

-Tall Chubby

-Hind/Spencer

-Favorite Color Orange

-Passionate about history and government

Marya: 

-Femme M

-Age 4

-Severe Burn Scars on back, back of legs, and back of arms

-Dark Blue Eyes

-Light Brunette

-White Syrian

-Short Skinny

-Salwa/Spencer

-Favorite Color Green

-Loves animals and wants to be a vet


	3. Introduction Information lll

•Derek is the first to learn about Spencer’s leg and veteran status

•Hotch and JJ are first to learn about Spencer’s kids

•Garcia is first to meet Spencer’s hacking veteran friend

•Rossi is first to learn about Spencer’s language abilities

•JJ is first to learn about Spencer’s past eating disorders and notice his current eating habits

•Derek and Rossi are first to meet Spencer’s veteran friends

•Hotch is first to introduce Spencer to a potential date


	4. Introduction Information llll

•The Team still meet Diana in Fisher King (1x22 & 2x1)

  * Watch the episode



•They meet Marya around Honor Among Theives (2x20)

  * “Sorry. No time for a babysitter and the rest are at a birthday sleepover.”



•They meet Hanna around Amplification (4x24)

  * “Hey, Hey, It’s okay sweetie. I’m alright now.”



•They meet Rae and Aliyah (with Hanna and Marya) around Corazon (6x12)

  * “Seeing you guys will always make me feel a million times better.”



•The Team brings their all their families for a dinner party at Rossi’s (7x2)

  * “Ever since they found out I was a godfather they were so excited to meet the boys because they’re almost brothers.”



•Spencer meets Roman around Fatal (9x22)

  * “The language truly is fascinating. Please call or email me if you’d like to discuss it more.”



•The Kids meet Roman around Rock Creek Park (10x18)

  * “Now that I’m sure, I have someone I’d like you guys to meet.”



•The Team meet Roman around Tribute(11x19)

  * “I just wanted you to meet Roman with everyone else...before you go.”




End file.
